Two Perfect Souls
by fairylightsXpixiedust
Summary: Being one of the best meisters in DWMA wasn't exactly an easy task - Maka Albarn found herself thrown into a pit of sadness when she heard about her mother's death. She couldn't turn to her womanizing father; only to seek comfort from Soul. She never expected for feelings to blossom for him - her partner for 5 years. What if they decide to take it to the next level? SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

"Predominant, p-r-e-d-o-m-i-n-i-n-t, predominant," Ox said into the microphone. I sat there, tugging on my skirt, waiting for my turn. I was next in the DWMA Spelling Bee; I had been studying for this for over a month now.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Please sit down," the announcer told him. Yes! He had gotten the word wrong! That meant I was the last contestant, and if I spelled this word right I would win. I stood up, and walked over to the microphone. I saw the audience staring at me, and I looked for Soul. Finally, spotting him in the front row.

"Maka Albarn, spell the word predominant," she told me. I nodded my head, and while looking at the microphone, I started to spell.

"P-r-e-d-o-m-i-n-a-n-t. Predominant." I said. The announcer smiled at me, and I knew what she was going to say. This was going to be good, and I could hold this against Ox.

"Maka Albarn, that is correct. You are the Spelling Bee winner!" she announced, and the crowd started to cheer. Cheering for me, I smiled at all of them. I had won the Spelling Bee, and nothing could bring me down. They brought out a little trophy with a golden star placed on top of a glittering multicolored column. They handed it to me, and gave me a golden medal that said 'WINNER!' on it. I waved at the crowd, turned around, and headed back to sit in my blue plastic chair. When I sat down, I saw that Ox had his arms crossed and a mean look on his face.

"Sorry, you did well," I said to him, trying to be nice. He just scoffed, and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Being nice? I tried, but screw him.

"You did well at losing! Guess who won, me! That's who! So now your torment can stop!" I exclaimed, but the crowd was still cheering so loud that no one but Ox would be able to hear me.

"Yeah, but you got second place to me in the Geo Bee, and the Spelling Bee last year. You should think about other things before you open your big mouth, Albarn," he said to me. He smirked at me, and I snarled back at him. God why was he such a jerk? I hope he falls off this stage and lands on his big head.

"Okay everyone, thank you for coming. Please go back to your classes. Good afternoon," she told us. I stood up, grabbed my trophy, and walked down the stage steps. There Soul was, his red eyes looking into mine. I dropped the trophy and started running towards him. He held out his arms, and I jumped right into them. I embraced him tightly, his cologne flowing through my nose. God was I happy to see him. It was nerve-wrecking on stage.

"Good job Maka, you really are a geek," he said to me. I let go of him, and punched him in the arm playfully. Soul grabbed my arm, and led me into the hallway. Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, and Kidd were waiting for me. Each one of them was holding a couple balloons, and each was beaming at me. I smiled back at them, and Tsubaki was the first to give me a hug out of the group. All of them started clapping, and Tsubaki told me I did a good job. We all talked for a while, before Soul started to get tired.

Soul stretched out his arms while yawning, and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Maka, maybe we should start heading towards home? I'm kinda tired," he said to me, nudging my arm. I nodded, blinking a couple times in response. Soul stood up, and stuck out his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand, and pulled myself up. I walked over to the door, and pushed it open walking outside into the afternoon light. Walking off school property, we started to talk about things.

"Maka, you did really well. I want you to know that," Soul said to me, and I just walked while looking at the ground. All of the congratulations were awesome; I just didn't know how to respond. I just get kinda flustered.

"Thanks Soul, I appreciate it," I said to him. I elbowed his arm softly, signaling him to stop with the compliments. He gave me a shark-toothed smirk in response. Suddenly it became really windy, and even though I was wearing my robe it was cold. I shuddered, and put my hands on my arms. I rubbed them up and down, trying to create heat. I suddenly felt my robe slipping off of my arms, and something else covering my arms. It was warm, and smelled familiar. I looked to see Soul holding my robe, and I noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. I looked down at myself, to see I was wearing his jacket. I gripped the sleeve of it, and blushed a bit more. His jacket was soft, and now I could identify the smell as his cologne. I took in a deep whiff of it, and realized how sweet it smelled. I smiled at the smell, and then shook my head. I was having weird thoughts, needed to get them out of my head. I looked up at him, and he was looking straight ahead. Another gust of wind passed us, and I stopped walking to shiver. My teeth were now chattering in the cold November air. I saw Soul put his arm around me, and I started walking again while looking at the ground. I could feel his heat radiating on me as we walked together, and I looked up at him again to see him slightly blushing. I smiled at it, knowing I could make the 'cool' Soul Eater Evans blush.

"So Soul, are you still failing most of your classes?" I asked him, trying to ignore how close we were together. He started scratching the back of his head, and I didn't know what his lips were doing. It looked like he was biting down on his lip, but it didn't at the same time.

"Um, kinda?" he said, giving a nervous laugh afterwards. He smiled real big, closing his eyes. I just rolled my green eyes at him, and gave a grin to him.

"Do you need someone to help you?" I asked him, clutching onto his shirt. He looked down at me, and pulled me a little closer to his body.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice, since you're really smart and all," he said to me. I just looked at the street sign, and saw we were getting close to the house.

"Last one there is a rotten scythe!" Soul yelled, before taking off. I started chasing at him of course, it's a game. I had to participate.

"Maka! What's for dinner?" He yelled at me from our couch. I started stirring the noodles in the pot of boiling water, before turning around to snap at him.

"Macaroni and Cheese, I'm too tired to actually make anything tonight. Okay?" I said back to him. I was cooking in the tiny kitchen in our fairly sized apartment.

"Sit down, I'll finish it," he said pushing himself off the couch. He walked over to me, and pulled the spoon out of my hand. He started shoving me towards the couch. I plopped down on the couch, and saw the TV was playing a show I didn't know of. I decided to watch it, especially since I couldn't find the remote. I was so tired, that I just kinda dozed off for a minute…

_I was floating in darkness, the only light far away. I started pushing my pushing my way over to the light, realizing I was surrounded by water. I saw something blue, and grabbed onto it. It was light, and in the shape of a soul. I held it close to me, almost hugging it. _

_There's something different about this soul. It's loving, but full of hatred for someone. Who? Who's soul is-_

"Maka wake up! Dinner's done!" someone yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Soul there. I yawned, stretched, and rubbed my eyes.

"Why hello there Soul," I said while yawning. He just rolled his eyes, and pulled me up by grabbing my hand. He dragged me to the dining table, and sat me down in the chair across from him.

"Maka, we need to talk," Soul said to me very serious like. I looked up at him, wondering if something was wrong. Oh no, something was wrong.

"Your dad called why you were sleeping," he said, yep something was wrong, "Your mom died. She was running around town, trying to call someone, and she didn't notice that she was crossing a street. A car hit her, and she flew about 20 feet backwards. They don't know the man that hit her though, they didn't see him."

Mom… she died. My eyes were watering, letting only a couple tears slip from my eyes. I started biting down on my lip, and shaking my head. I stood up, and started running to my room. Apparently Soul had gone after me, and he grabbed my wrist. He twisted me around, and pulled me into a hug. His large arms were wrapped around my small figure.

"N-no… she's not dead… she's fine… you're l-lying…" I stuttered, trying to make it seem like all this was a dream. He picked me up, and took me to my room. He sat down on my bed, still holding me. I was still crying and shaking my head. I had stopped trying to resist tears, it was going to happen.

"Sh-she's okay… sh-sh-she's alive…" I stumbled over my own words. More crying, more tears. Why was I trying to resist the thought of her death?

"Maka I'm so sorry," he said, starting to rock me back and forth. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck, apparently I leaned up against him really hard. He fell back into the bed, his arms wrapped around me tightly. We were lying down together, and I could feel him blushing. While this was embarrassing, I was still crying really hard and didn't have time to blush.

"Do you wanna be alone?" he asked me quietly, brushing his fingers through my hair. I shook my head into his chest. Usually I would feel weird about lying in bed with Soul, but I just don't care anymore.

"N-no… could you just lie here with me tonight?" I asked him. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted someone to comfort me. At that moment, Soul was the best to do it. He just nodded in response, and pulled the sheets over us. He lay on his side, still holding me close.

After a while it just became choking noises, and Soul running his fingers through my hair repeatedly. I was done crying, I just needed comfort.

"When is it? When's the funeral?" I asked him. He adjusted his position so he could be more comfortable while having his arms around me. God Soul was the best friend you could ask for.

"Next Tuesday," he responded, his finger getting caught in a tangle in my hair.

"Sorry, sorry for ruining your shirt," I said, wiping my eyes. He looked down at it, and sat up.

"How about I change shirts, and you put on some pants? I think that would be more comfortable than a skirt," Soul said. He scooted off the bed, and walked out of my room. I heard my door close, and his door open. I hope Soul comes back; I want him to hold me again. Not make me feel as bad as I do. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of comfy pajama pants. I slid off my skirt, and pulled on these pants. I also took off my green tie, black robe-thing, and yellow vest. I had already taken off my boots. I also took off my button up white shirt, and traded it in for a comfortable t-shirt that said, "Got death?" on the front of it. I slipped into the t-shirt, and climbed back into bed. I heard Soul knock, and I groaned in response. He pushed open the door slightly, and saw I was lying in bed. He walked over, climbed to the other side, and wrapped his warm arms around me. I put my face into his orange t-shirt, and grabbed onto one part of his t-shirt with both hands. We fell asleep like that, our breathing starting to sync together.

_I'm in a dark room, dancing with Soul. He's wearing a black tuxedo, red button up shirt, black tie. I was wearing a long black dress; from the neck line of the dress to the middle of my neck was a translucent grey color covering, and black high-heels. We were swaying side to side, music being played by a little red man with horns, and the music was beautiful. I closed my eyes, and put my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he tightened his grip on my waist. _

"_I'm sorry Maka, I didn't want this to happen," Soul said to me. I just shook my head into his shoulder, a tear rolling down my cheek. (Wow this is a dramatic dream)_

"_Then stop her death, go back and fix it," I whispered to him. He just sighed, I suddenly saw my phone on the floor. The caller ID said 'Mom'. She was calling me, I let go of Soul to bend down and pick it up. I slid my fingers around its silver cover, and flipped it open. I pressed the answer button, and held it to my ear. I suddenly heard tears, screeching, and my mom screaming in fear. She screamed a word. The phone call was going on repeat, forever. I suddenly realized she was screaming 'Help!', like anyone would hear her. I put my hand to my mouth, and fell to my knees. Suddenly I was alone in the dark room, sitting on my knees and crying._

"YOU STAY OUT OF THAT BED YOU OCTOPUS HEAD! I DIDN'T COME OVER TO SEE THIS!" I heard someone scream. I opened up my eyes, and saw a blur of red. Oh no, my dad. I looked up at him in fear, noticing that he hadn't seen I woke up. He was staring at Soul.

"You pull my daughter's shirt up, and stop when I walk in?! You don't touch her, you hear me you pervert?!" He yelled at Soul. Soul rolled his eyes in response, and just groaned a bit. He rubbed his eyes, and I looked over at my clock. It was eleven thirty in the morning; I slept in late on a beautiful Saturday morning.

"In all fairness sir, the pervert is you. You're always with other women, doing things Maka and I both know about. Besides, her shirt did that to itself in its sleep. I respect Maka enough to not pull up her shirt. I'm not a pervert," he responded. It looked like my father had heard enough from Soul. He quickly picked up the picture of mom and me, and threw it at Soul. The glass broke, and it ripped the photo. I jumped up, and got next to the shreds of the picture.

"No! Dad! Why- why would you d-d-do this to me?" Tears started to form in my eyes. This was a good memory with mom, why did he have to pick this up of all things? Suddenly a drop of blood landed in the glass, and I looked up to see Soul's arm cut up not so bad. It was still bleeding through the small wound though I stood up, crumpling the photo in my hands.

"Soul! Are you alright?" I asked, a couple tears rolled down my cheeks. I was sad because of the photo my dad ruined, and the fact my dad hurt Soul. He was actually bleeding really badly. Nonetheless, he still put his arms around me for comfort. My tears stopped a little bit later, and I turned around ready to scream at my dad. Soul dropped his arms.

"Papa…" I said to him quietly. He backed up a bit; he could probably see the smoke blasting out of my ears. I was so mad.

"YOU RUINED MY PICTURE, HURT MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU BARGED INTO MY ROOM. WHY DID YOU COME INTO MY ROOM? I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE, BUT GIVE ME YOUR DAMN KEY. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR A _LONG _TIME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I screamed at him. I had never screamed at my dad like that before, but he pushed me over the line. That was a picture of my now dead mother. Papa reluctantly handed over his key, and he turned around to walk away. He opened the door, but turned back around.

"I don't want to see you at Kami's funeral. Got it spikey?" he told Soul. Dad poked him in the chest, and my hand whipped out to grab his wrist. I got a grip on it, and twisted it a bit.

"Soul is allowed to come, he's my guest. He comforted me when you weren't here. Good bye papa," I said to him, and waved goodbye. Papa marched off grumbling words I couldn't understand. He opened and slammed the door, making a couple of the pictures on the wall shake. I grabbed Soul's hand, and led him to the kitchen. I sat him down on a stool, and started opening cabinet doors. I was rummaging for gauze wraps, and when I finally found them I turned around to face Soul. I nodded at him, and he held out his arms. I wrapped his arm from his wrist to his elbow, and he winced when it got too tight.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him, focusing on wrapping his bandage. When I finished I tucked the end of the wrap into one of the folds. I let go of his arm, and he just moved it around a bit.

"I'll just take some cereal. I can make it," he said, trying to stand up. I pushed his shoulders down, so that he sat back down on his stool. I turned around, and grabbed the only box of cereal. I started rummaging around the kitchen for the food and supplies for a bowl of cereal. I started pouring the cereal into the bowl, when Soul started talking.

"I didn't change my arm into a blade to protect myself because I knew the glass would've shattered and hit you. I didn't want to see you bleed," he said. Oh yeah, did I mention Soul changes into a weapon, and I'm his meister? He's a black and red zigzagged scythe, and I'm the one who uses him in battle.

"Thank you Soul, for everything. The comforting, the protectiveness. Thanks," I said to him. I poured the milk into the cereal bowl, and then dug into a drawer for a spoon. When I found one, I put it into the cereal bowl. I picked it up, and placed it on the kitchen table. Soul stood up, and walked over to the table. He sat down at the chair across from where I usually sit. I pulled out two toaster strudels filled with strawberry stuff, and stuck it in the toaster oven. I set the timer for two and a half minutes. I walked over to the table, and messed up Soul's hair with my hand before sitting across from him. The circle glass table between us was a good size, and it was sturdy.

I was glad Papa hadn't thrown this at Soul.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then a bell dinged. I stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. I opened up a cabinet, and pulled out a plate. I then pulled my toaster strudels out of the toaster oven, and placed them on the plate. I did the icing thing for each one, and then set them on the table across from Soul.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked him. He nodded, fixing his hair I had previously messed up. I walked back over to the kitchen, and fixed up a pot of coffee. I put it in the coffee maker, and just kind of stood around the kitchen. When it was ready, I poured the coffee into two cups, and carried them over to the table. We ate our breakfast in silence, sitting across from each other. When we were done, I carried our dishes to the sink. I washed them off, and placed them in the dishwasher. I was almost done when someone knocked on the door. I walked over, and pulled it open to see Soul's Brother Wes. Wes looked like Soul, but his white hair was calmer than Soul's. Along with that, Wes' crimson eyes were brighter than Soul's soft crimson eyes. Other than that, there skin tone was the same, and their height was definitely different. Soul was only about three inches taller than me, and Wes was like a whole foot. I smiled at him, and waved. He walked in, and grabbed Soul by the ear. Soul stood up, trying to slap his hand off.

"Mr. Albarn told me what happened. Soul, you're not supposed to be in the same bed with Maka!" I heard him say from the kitchen. Soul just rolled his eyes at his stuck-up brother, and sighed loudly.

"She needed comfort, and I asked if she wanted me to leave her. She said no, tell him Maka!" Soul exclaimed. Wes turned to me, hands on his hips. I sat there kind of sheepishly for a bit.

"Yeah, I asked him to lay in bed with me. My mom died, and I was crying a lot. Soul was here, and no one else was," I said, looking at the ground sadly. My eyes started to get watery, and I sniffed a couple times. I saw Wes look at me guiltily, and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…" Wes said quietly. Soul harrumphed quietly to himself, and crossed his arms. I giggled at Soul acting so girlish, and Wes looking girlish with his hands on hips. It was funny looking, imagine it!

"Could you leave?" Soul asked him, pointing at the door. Wes walked out the unclosed door, and I slammed it behind him. I wiped fake sweat away from my forehead.

"Hey, do you wanna go play basketball with the gang?" Soul asked me, looking at his phone. I nodded, and walked over to my door. Before I could open it, Soul told me we had to leave in a couple minutes. I nodded, not looking back, and walked into my room. I closed the door and locked it before putting on a basketball outfit. I was wearing loose green shorts, and a white tank-top that had the number 42 on it. My hair was back in one big ponytail, and my shoes were covered with some black converse. I put on a little bit of chapstick on my thin lips, and walked back into the living room. Soul came out of his room a minute later wearing some black athletic shorts, and an orange tank top. The sleeves were about four inches across, so not like a spaghetti strap, as the kindergarten teachers said it. He was wearing red converse, with black laces. We smiled at each other, and then walked over to the storage closet. We pulled out a bag, and put some water bottles and basketballs in there. I slipped a book in there for when we got there. We then walked out the door, and walked to the basketball court next to our building. We arrived to see the usual people we hang out with practicing. Black*Star had just made a shot, that's what it's called right? Tsubaki was just kinda of lounging in the back; Liz was trying to get rebound. Patti was trying to block Liz from getting the rebound, and Kidd had just taken the ball and was dribbling down the court. I walked over and sat down on a wooden bench, where I usually sit while they play. I looked down at my shoes as they swung front to back, when I started to see a very pointy shadow cover my view. I dug into the bag, and pulled out my book.

"You said she was going to play with us Soul, why is she sitting?" Black*Star asked Soul, looking away from me. My head suddenly snapped up, and I saw Soul kinda smiling at me. I started to glare at him, bearing my teeth.

"Yeah, I sort of said you would play. So please Maka? It'd be really cool of you," he said to me, trying to make a pouty face. It didn't work though when he tried to use the lip, because he just ended up hurting himself by using his sharp teeth to bite down on the back of his lip. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I slipped my book back into bag before I walked over to the court, and put my hands up in the air for Kidd to throw me the ball. He tossed across the court, and it hit my hands before bouncing to the ground.

"Why didn't you catch that Maka?" Patti asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, and let my hair fall in front of my eyes. I'm not very good at sports; I'm more as of a bookworm. I don't know how to catch or throw that well, and I can barely dribble a basketball.

"Well, Uncle Black*Star is gonna teach you how to play!" Black*Star said, putting an arm around my neck. I shrugged it off, and Black*Star pulled me onto the court. He threw the basketball to me again, and luckily I caught it this time. He pointed to the basket, and I just stared at him.

"Well, shoot!" he yelled, shaking his finger a bit. I threw the basketball, and it hit the board falling into the net. Soul applauded with Patti, and Tsubaki gave me a smile.

"Maka! What are you doing playing sports with these people, you're supposed to be in your apartment where I can watch over you!" someone yelled. Oh no, I recognized that voice. I gritted my teeth together, and spun around to face my father. He was stumbling around, trying to stand up best he could. Oh hell no, he was drunk.

"Dad go home! You're drunk!" I yelled back at him, pointing in the direction of his home. He just gave me a drunken smile, and fell to the ground. I suddenly heard Kidd sigh, and grab my dad's wrist. He held out his hand, and Liz tossed him his flying skateboard. Kidd hopped on, letting it fly into the air. My dad was hanging there, only by Kidd's grasp.

"I'll take him home, you guys continue playing!" he yelled down, and with that he flew off. My dad's body floating with the wind, as Kidd carried him out of sight. Kidd must be really strong to be able to carry my dad's big mouth. Then again, he is a Shinigami. A Shinigami is a Grim Reaper, but this Grim Reaper is only in training. The real Shinigami is Death himself; Kidd is only Death's son. I know, it's kind of confusing and takes a while to understand.

"Okay, so team captains. How about Soul and me for team captains?" Black*Star said, interrupting our gaze at my dad's wavering body. We all nodded in agreement. One of us would have to be the referee, and I knew that they would not let me be ref until I played a stupid game of basketball.

"Maka, I know what you're thinking. No, you can't be ref. Don't you wanna be on the court with a big star like me? Don't be afraid, you can be on my team! No you won't have to worry about being defeated by me!" Black*Star exclaimed. Soul quietly laughed for a second, he was probably laughing because when Black*Star says stuff like that it's pretty funny. Well it _was _funny at first, now it's slightly annoying.

"Yeah okay," I responded, taking a couple steps to stand next Black*Star. He put his arm back around my shoulders, and put that big goofy smile on his face again.

"I'll be the ref," Tsubaki said quietly. She usually sat with me, but sometimes she would play. She wasn't that good, so she'd always apologize for missing shots.

After that, we split up Liz and Patty, so it was three on three. Liz with us, Patti with them. Kidd came back, and joined Soul's team. Black*Star made the first point, and Liz made two more after that. It was six to nothing before Soul finally made a shot.

"Cool guys wait to make shots," Soul said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. Suddenly, Black*Star made another point. Soul's smile turned into a frown.

"And big stars like me make more shots, and get more points! Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted. Soul grabbed Black*Star by the collar and started shaking him all around.

"You made that point before I was ready! Tsubaki isn't that a foul or something!" Soul yelled, still shaking the stupidly smiling Black*Star around. Tsubaki bowed her head a bit, and shook her head to say no.

"The ball was in play, I'm sorry Soul," she said quietly. Soul released Black*Star, and sighed a bit. He scratched the back of his head, and looked at me.

"Maka? You got an opinion? You usually ref these things," Soul said to me. I kind of looked pu at the sky, seeing if it would give me ideas. I sighed, and just laughed a bit. I shook my head, and we continued with the game.

20 minutes later, our team had won. Soul had his hands on each side of his head, shaking his head side to side. He was trying to deny that he had lost to us. I had made one shot, and that was enough for Black*Star to wanna have me play next week.

"Hey, can we do some weapon practice? I really need to get the hang of this new move with Soul," I asked Black*Star. He nodded, and Kidd crossed his arms.

"Sorry Kidd, it's just it'd be unfair to practice with you. You're a Shinigami, once I master the move I will practice with you though. Okay?" I said, looking over at him. He smiled as though to be pleased, and let his arms hang by his side again.

"Well, chores are to be done. Good day to you friends," he said. With that he left, and started walking in the direction of his house. We all waved until he turned around the street corner, and then walked to our own houses to get ready for the weapon practice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, while plummeting from air holding my weapon-partner. I was aiming straight at Black*Star, and he noticed me coming down. He easily blocked me with his chain scythe, and retreated backwards a bit. I landed on both feet, but jumped up into one of the many trees. I kept going up higher, it was time for my technique.

"Soul, are you ready?" I asked him quietly, looking into the blade of my black/red scythe. His face flashed into sight, and he nodded while giving me his famous grin. I nodded back in response, and started jumping from branch to branch. You have to have different moves for different settings. This is a woodsy setting, so this is where our technique is going to work. I started hearing Black*Star yelling from below.

"Come down here and put on a show! Stop hiding from you God!" he yelled. I shook the branch, and sure enough one of Tsubaki's chain scythes hooked onto the tree. He was going to change Tsubaki into a smaller form, since she was hooked on the branch I was standing on, to get closer to attack.

"Tsubaki, shiruken mode!" Black*Star yelled, suddenly she started to flash a yellow light. She changed into what some people called a 'ninja star'. Black*Star started to get pulled up closer to the branch. He pushed off of her and was suddenly on the branch above us.

"Were you trying to hide from your God? Good j-" he would have finished what he was saying, if I hadn't cut off the branch he was standing on. He started falling back to the ground, and I jumped down after him. I aimed the blade beside Black*Star, so I wouldn't actually hurt him. This was just practice after all.

"Black*Star, you're finished!" I yelled, hitting the blade of the scythe beside me. A little breeze came off the impact and lifted up the bottom of my robe and miniskirt just a bit. I landed my black boots on the ground beside the wide-eyed Black*Star. I turned around and threw my scythe into the air.

"Soul, human form," I said to him. Suddenly a pale blue light shined above me. It stopped and I heard Soul start yelling.

"Maka move outta the way!" I heard him yell. I looked up, and saw him coming down at me. I didn't have time to move before he crashed down on me. I hit the ground hard, waiting for impact. I suddenly heard thuds on either side of my head. I felt something hit my stomach, bounce back up, and heard more thuds. I heard deep breathing, and opened my eyes to see Soul's face breathing harshly. His hands were on both sides of my head, and his stomach was above mine. He was on his knees, his feet on his tiptoes. I could feel my eyes widen, why did I throw him above me and not behind me?

"Soul, are you alright?" I asked him, my voice shaking. He fell down beside me, and I yelled hid name once more. He just kind of smirked at me, and I noticed how fast his chest was going up and down. His hair was messier than usual, if that was possible. His yellow lined black jacket had patches of dirt all over it.

"Yeah Maka, I'm okay. What about you, you had more impact on your back. Are _you _okay?" he said, looking at me with his crimson eyes. I just looked at him for a minute, taking in everything. I especially looked at his arm that my dad had hurt this morning. I closed my eyes for a second, thinking. I then opened them again, and nodded.

"I'm okay, just kind of a-" I said, before gasping. There was a powerful soul, so close. It was a witch's soul. I could sense it. It was a couple streets down. I suddenly jumped to my feet, and held out my hand. Soul just looked at me like I was crazy, but I yelled at him once I saw the soul moving quickly.

"Scythe form, now Soul!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened, looking straight at me. He did as I commanded, and changed into a scythe. His handle was in my hand, and I started running. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked back to see Black*Star following close behind. I was running towards the witch soul.

"Maka, what's up? Why are we running?" Soul asked me, his image coming into view on his blade. I breathed deeply a couple times, since I hadn't stopped running since I started.

"I sense a soul, a witch's soul," I said loud enough for both Soul and Black*Star to hear. Soul's eyes widened, and then he closed his eyes very slowly. Black*Star quickened his pace so that he was right beside me. His breath was quick and shaky, his eyes wide and unblinking. I furrowed my eyebrows, why was he worried?

"Maka something's coming from above!" Soul shouted. I looked up, and saw the shape of a lady plummeting from the sky towards me. I slid out of the way last minute, and saw her land next to Black*Star. She had purple hair, oh god. Not her _again_. Please let it not be her, anyone but her.

"Blaire, what the Hell! You scared me with your soul, why did you take it off soul protect?!" I yelled at her. Blaire is this witch, who Soul thinks has a nice body, who can turn into a cat and creeps around Soul and our friends. Why did I mistake her soul for a witch's soul? Maybe because they're the owner of magic, I need to get better at soul perception. It's something that could be useful in the future.

"I just wanted to see my little scythie boy!" she squealed, stuffing his face in between her huge boobs. Black*Star started gaping at it, and Soul was definitely getting a nosebleed from this. I started looking around, and saw a magazine stand. I walked across the street, grabbed the thickest magazine I saw, gave the man two dollars, and walked back over to the side of the street where the Soul and Blaire were. Blaire had released him, and Soul was gasping for air with his hands on his knees. I rolled up the magazine, and Soul saw me walking towards him. He started backing up, stopping to pant in between begging.

"Please… Ma-Maka… No don't," he begged, rising up a hand as if to signal 'stop'. My hand flew into the air, my grip on the magazine tightening as I brought it into the air. Soul closed his eyes; I started saying "Makaaaa-"very quietly. I quickly brought down the magazine, and whacked Soul on top of his head yelling, "CHOP!" while watching him flinch. His hands flew to his head, and a very un-manly scream escaped from behind his lips. I gritted my teeth together, and crushed the magazine in my hand. Black*Star looked at me, and closed his mouth. He was scared I would whack him next, and it's a good choice he stopped gaping at Blaire.

"Why do you always Maka Chop me?! Why is it never Black*Star?" he yelled at me, looking me in the eyes. He saw the disturbed look in my green eyes, and he looked at the ground. Blaire started pouting, and pulled Soul into a hug.

"Why are you so hurtful to the scythie boy? He was just giving me a hug!" she said, and Soul wasn't getting a nosebleed this time. He was clearly annoyed at Blaire. I dropped my death glare and magazine, and just sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry Soul," I grumbled quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear. Tsubaki went from chain-scythe mode to human form. She smiled down at me, and put a hand on Black*Star's shoulder. Soul just looked at me and smiled, which was his way of saying 'I forgive you'. Blaire dropped him, and he fell to the ground. I could tell he was about to yell at her. I just grabbed Soul by the arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey Soul? Can we go home? It's getting dark and I need to start on dinner," I said to him. He just nodded, and we both waved goodbye to Black*Star and Tsubaki before walking back to our apartment. Blaire was following us until Soul threatened to not be her scythie boy. That comment finally made her leave. I was laughing a bit; scythie boy was a cute name for Soul.

"So scythie boy, what do you want for dinner?" I said, teasing him with his new nickname. I knew it made him mad, because he started clenching his fists. When we got to the mailbox outside of our apartment, I saw opened it to see a letter from papa. I brought it inside, and sat down on the couch before opening the envelope. I tore it open, seeing the words _You Have Been Invited to Kami Albarn's Funeral_. I flipped open the letter to see instead of it being in Death City, it was in my mom's hometown. It was even in a different country! I would have to fly there with Soul, and tickets were not cheap. Good thing I saved up money.

"It's in three days. We're gonna have to get tickets today. On Monday we pack for the trip, okay?" I said looking at him. He nodded, and started looking at airplane tickets on our laptop. He booked us two seats in coach, which cost three hundred dollars per ticket. We both had just barely enough, which was extremely lucky.

"By the way, why don't you just make some grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner? Something easy to make and good tasting," he said to me, answering my question from about ten minutes ago. I hope this wasn't his way of asking me to make him a sandwich. He's dead if that's the case.

"Soul could you make dinner? I'm gonna do the laundry, so we have all our clothes clean before the trip," I said to him. He nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen. I went into the storage closet and got out a big laundry basket to carry everything to the Laundromat. I walked into Soul's and my room, and grabbed all of our dirty laundry. I put everything into the laundry basket, and reached for my keys. I shoved them into the pocket of my miniskirt, and picked up the laundry basket. Soul opened the front door for me, and I walked out the door into the street. I hooked up the laundry basket onto the back of Soul's motorcycle, and sat down on the black leather seat. I pulled the helmet off the handle, and put it on top of my ash-blonde hair. I hooked it underneath my chin, and put my hands on the handles. I wasn't very good at driving the motorcycle, but I was good enough to drive it down the street. I started up the orange automobile, and started driving towards the small building. I scooted into the parking lot, and parked on the spot in front of the glass doors. I got off the motorcycle, and put the helmet back on the handle of the bike. I unhooked the basket off the back, and walked in to see Tsubaki doing laundry as well. I set my basket next to her washing machine.

"Hi Tsubaki, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Tsubaki never comes here, since her and Black*Star have their own washing machine and dryer. They have a full house, instead of a little apartment like mine. I started separating darks and lights.

"Oh hello Maka, I'm just doing laundry. Black*Star broke our washing machine and dryer because it didn't recognize how big of a star he was," she said with a giggle. She sighed, and sat down on a bench in front of the washing machine. I had finished separating the darks and lights, and stuck the darks into the washing machine. I slipped a quarter into the machine, and realized I forgot my cleaning supplies.

"Hey Tsubaki, can I use your soap?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She nodded and smiled at me, and I thanked her for it. She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. I poured some of the soap into the cap of the bottle, and poured that into the machine. I pressed the button, and walked out of the Laundromat. I walked over to the motorcycle, and opened up the small trunk. I pulled out a book I remember I had left there a couple weeks ago. I shut the trunk, and walked back into the building. I sat down beside Tsubaki, and opened up my book to the first page. I read it for a while, before my machine dinged. I had made it to chapter fifteen in the book. I grabbed all the stuff in my machine, put it into the basket, and shoved it into an open dryer. I put another quarter in that machine, and pressed the start button. I sat down beside Tsubaki again, and continued my book. I had made it to chapter thirty four before my machine dinged, telling me that my clothes were done drying. I put them into the laundry basket, and walked out the door. I waved goodbye to Tsubaki, and hooked the basket back onto the motorcycle. I slipped on the helmet, sat on the vehicles seat, and started it up. I drove back down the streets, and pulled into my apartment parking spot. I grabbed the basket, and walked back into the apartment. I knocked on the door, and /soul opened it for me. I dropped it by the door, and grabbed the plate with the sandwich. I started eating it hungrily, since we had skipped lunch to practice. Soul stared at me like I was a caveman. I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat messily. I didn't even mind it was a little cold.

"Hey Maka, do you wanna step onto the balcony?" Soul asked me, and I shrugged in response. I set my plate on the counter, and walked over to the sliding glass door. I unlocked it, and slid it open. I walked over, and sat on the chair that you can lay down on. It was chilly, and I shivered a little bit. I started shaking, even though I had my black robe on. I saw Soul sit on the chair across from me, and he shivered too. I kind of wished he would surround my body with his, but that would be extremely awkward. So how about no?

"Why did you want to come out here, Soul?" I asked him, turning my head to face him. He stuck his arm out, pointing towards the sky. I followed his arm to see he was pointing at some stars. I looked back at his face, to see a small smile across his face. I smiled a bit at him too, and looked back at the stars. They were clear and beautiful tonight, and I saw a couple constellations. I spotted Orion's belt, and then I saw Orion.

"Stars, don't they remind you of music?" Soul said to me. I looked up at the sky, realizing I actually knew very little about music. I knew a couple of Soul's favorite singer's and artist's, but not very much about the genre of music they were. I looked down at the railing in front of me, feeling kind of ashamed for not knowing so much about music.

"They remind more as of eyes instead of music," I said to him, which wasn't exactly a lie. Stars actually remind me of souls more than anything else. I was trying to keep my eyes open, but at the same times I just wanted to drift into a sleep.

"Maka? Do you think you'd be a better-" but Soul couldn't finish his question, because the cellphone in my pocket rang. I slipped it out my pocket, and flipped it open. I pressed the answer button, and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, not know who it was. I pulled the phone back from my face, to see the caller ID said 'Papa'. Oh God, why was he calling me _now_?

"Lord Death needs you at the school, now," he said to me, his voice very serious like. It sounded somewhat sober for once. I just made a "mhmm" noise into the phone, and flipped it closed. I put it back into my pocket, and started running for the front door. I slid open the glass door, and ran across the living room slamming open the front door. I ran out into the parking, not realizing Soul was following me till I slipped on the motorcycle helmet.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to drive my motorcycle?" he said to me, pointing at the helmet I had previously put on. I grabbed onto the bike's handles, and pointed to the back seat.

"Are you gonna get on or not?" I yelled at him, and he just rolled his eyes. He pulled a motorcycle helmet out of the small trunk in the back. He put it on, and sat down behind me. I felt him put his hands on my waist for a second, then pull away. I looked up blushing, and shook my head.

"C'mon! We gotta get down to the DWMA!" I yelled at him, ignoring the fact he had put his hands on my waist. I started the motorcycle, and started to go in reverse. I stopped quickly on purpose, and Soul's arms flew around my waist. It was almost like he was hugging me, which was my plan. Now I feel safer to drive fast. I turned and drove onto the street, finding my way to the DWMA. When we got to the parking lot, I stopped the motorcycle and hopped off. Soul pressed a button to make it not fall over. I pulled off the helmet, and placed it on the handlebar. I began to run at a fast pace, and pulled open the school doors when I got to them. I ran inside and started to run for the Death Room. I pounced up three flights of stairs, and barged into the Death Room. It had one golden full body mirror on a stand, on top of a stadium. I breathed onto the mirror, which created a little steam spot. I wrote the numbers 42, 42, 564.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door," I said quietly. The glass started to vibrate, like someone had just dropped a pebble into a lake. Death's image appeared on the mirror, and he made a peace sign. I looked behind me to check if Soul was there, and there he was standing a couple feet behind me.

"Hello, hello, hello! Wazzup!" Lord Death said to us, waving his hand around. I fixed my posture, and signaled a peace sing back to the Shibusen.

"Hello Lord Death, why have you called us here?" I asked him, placing my hands behind my back. Soul walked up beside me, and looked at Lord Death strangely.

"I notice you guys have been working together perfectly, your souls perfectly in sync. I want to reward you," he told us. Soul and I looked at each other quickly, and then back to the mirror. What was he going to reward us with?

"You two are leveling up, you're going to a new class," Lord Death told us in his high-pitched, goofy voice. His image disappeared from the glass, and we both turned around to start walking back. That was ridiculous. He called us here, making me think something was wrong so that I rushed, to find out we had been rewarded. I mean it was a good reward, we get to move into the class with Kidd and Black*Star. Now we can train together, and we will be real competition to them now. Whatever.

I walked in my apartment door stumbling, because it had begun to grow late and I was tired. I was tripping over my own feet, trying not to fall as I crossed the living room floor. I would fall one way, then pull myself back up. I finally made it to the couch, which is the farthest I think I could go. My head hit the cushioned couch arm, and my body collapsed on the soft yellow couch. I curled up into a ball, and tried to cover myself with my robe. I felt a blanket covering me, so that means Soul covered me up. The last thing I heard was a door close. A second later I slipped into a sweet sleep, and fell into an uncomfortable dream.

"_Maka," someone said quietly, making me open my eyes. I was in my red-black plaid skirt, and white button up, with my green-white striped tie hanging loose. I saw a silhouette of a teenage boy, with a big creepy smile. I recognized his voice; it was a voice I heard every day. Whose was it? _

"_We're just friends," he said to me. One eye appeared, and I could see he had an insane look. He started screaming, and saw he was having a blood rejection. Except his blood was black, not red like regular blood. One spike of blood clipped my pigtail, and my eyes became wider. Those words hurt, and I don't know why. He just stated the obvious, we are just friends. _

"_That's all we're ever going to be," he hissed, another blood spike hit me. This time it struck my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. I saw that his other insanely creepy eye had appeared. I started to feel blood trickling down my arm, and I winced in pain. I gritted my teeth together, and looked up at the shadowy figure_

"_You're not good enough for me Maka," he said, and after he said that he started shining. The body of an actual person started fading in, and I saw it was Soul talking to me. His last blood spike struck me in the chest, right through my heart. Soul started to chuckle, and I started to gasp for air._

"_St-stop iiiii-"was all I could say before collapsing. I felt myself fall back, and hit the ground hard. I started letting tears slide down my cheeks, and drop onto the black and red checkered floor._

I was screaming, and someone was shaking me up and down. I was gripping their shirt tightly, and my hair was hanging loose. I opened my eyes to see my weapon trying to wake me up.

"Wake up! Open your eyes! Why were you screaming, Maka! Tell me why!" Soul screamed, his tight grip on my shoulders starting to hurt. I winced at the pain of his fingers digging into my skin, and I saw Soul's expression become more worried. He let go of my quickly, and fell back against the couch. I still had my grip on his shirt, so I brought him down with me. His face came close to mine, and I noticed the awkward position we were in. I was lying flat on my back, my waist between Soul's legs. One of his hands on the cushion next to my head, his other hand on the carpeted floor beside the couch. A nervous smile spread across his face. Our chests were almost touching, and wait a second.

He planned this, didn't he?

I reached behind me, and grabbed a small novel off the side table. I quickly smashed it on top of his head, and he fell off of me. I put the book back onto the side table, and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I am so glad I had taken back my dad's key, because if he were to walk and see Soul on top of me…

"_What the Hell are you doing to my daughter? Soul Evans I am going to cut you in fucking half for touching my precious little girl, you damn little scum bag! DEATH-SCYTHE SLASH! There Maka, wasn't your courageous Papa being so brave for cutting him in half?! Wait, why are you screaming and crying? Maka? Papa's here it is all okay, stop crying the mean, stupid, bad guy is gone! Maka? Maaaakaaaa?" _I shuddered at that thought…

I looked down at the floor, where a stunned and blushing Soul Evans lied. I only smirked at him.

"Why were you screaming Maka? You really worried me," he said to me, pulling his body of the floor. He brushed off his clothes, and looked at me. He suddenly looked away, putting a hand in front of his eyes. I started to see his blush come back. I looked down at myself, and saw my skirt was flipped up. I quickly pressed it down, to hide that item of clothing form him. I felt my cheeks get a little hot, and grabbed the book in off the side table. I threw it at Soul's head, and it hit his white hair with a _thud_. His hand flew to where I hit him, and he turned back around angrily.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. Sorry to wake you," I said to him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. His aggravated, mad eyes turned into calm, relaxed ones. His expression softened, and he gave out a tiny sigh. He just shook his head at me, and walked toward the kitchen.

"It didn't sound like just a nightmare. What do you want for breakfast, pumpkin panties?" he said to me, mentioning the pattern of my underwear. I growled at him, and stomped to my bedroom. I walked inside, and slammed my door shut. I lay back in my bed, and crossed my arms.

"Stupid Soul, looking at me when my skirt was up. He's lucky he looked away so quickly, or else I might have had to take him to a hospital for more than a minor book print engraved in his skull," I said to myself, with a pouty tone. Why'd he have to tease me for having pumpkin panties? God he is annoying sometimes.

I heard a knock on my door, and flipped my body onto my side to face the wall. I pulled the covers on my bed up to my ribs, and closed my eyes. I heard the bedroom door open, and someone walked in.

"Maka, I know you're not asleep. Look at me, or I'll make you look at me," Soul said to me. I just shook my head and grunted. Soul said my name again, and I just shook my head. I started to feel a hand on my shoulder, and it yanked me to lie on my back. He put his hands on both my covered shoulders, and pulled me up to sit straight. He sat down next to me, and then shoved the back of my head in his lap. He grabbed my chin with three fingers, and forced my jade green eyes to make contact with his crimson ones. He put his face real close to mine, and our noses touched. He got his legs out from under my head, and put my waist back between his legs. He pinned my shoulders down with his hands, and did all that while managing to keep our noses touching. I was trying my hardest not to blush, since that had happened too much already today.

"Let me go, Soul!" I squealed, and he just gave me a serious look. I could feel his warmth on my body, and it felt like it had two days ago. This was making me nervous, and I wanted him to get off me.

"Just listen to me," he said in almost a growl, and I shut my mouth. He was making me more nervous by the second, and I tried pushing him off with my hands. Soul is actually really strong when he wants to be, and right now he wanted to be strong and keep my pinned.

"I'm sorry I teased you, just stop overreacting and get over it. Okay, just please. I'm sorry I saw your panties, which was not my fault by the way. I'm sorry I got on top of you earlier after trying to wake you up, also not my fault. Just tell me what you want for breakfast," he said to me. He pinned me down on my bed for THAT?! I got a little bit angrier, and pushed him off my bed. He collapsed onto the floor, and groaned when he hit the carpeted ground. I got off my bed, and opened my door. I grabbed Soul's wrist, and dragged him out the door. Once he was completely out, I walked back into the room and shut the door. Today I was going to pack, and I wanted to be comfy while I did that. I slipped out of my clothes, and into some sweats. I opened up the closet in my room, and I pulled out three feet tall, one foot wide, all black suit case. I unzipped it, and flipped it open. I started looking through my drawers, pulling out pants, shirts, underwear, socks, and sweaters. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a simple black dress. I pulled out the hanger, and laid it in the suitcase. I put all the clothes I had pulled out of my dresser, into the suitcase, after folding the clothes nicely. I zipped that up, and looked over to see a blue shirt on the floor. I reached out, and yanked it off the floor. No, it can't be…

"Mom's shirt," I whispered. I pulled the cotton material to my nose, and took a deep sniff. It still smelled like her, and that made me a bit sad. I heard my door open, and didn't even look over to see who it was. I heard footsteps, and Soul sat down next to me. He scooted right next to me, and put his head on my shoulder. I looked at him, to see he was looking at the shirt in my hands. I looked back at the blue shirt with the print of Donald Duck on it, and a tiny smile appeared on my face.

"You miss her don't you?" he said to me. I nodded, my eyes getting watery. Soul put his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head on top of his. He already knew I missed her, but I guess he just wanted to make sure.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked me. I shook my head, because I didn't. I just wanted to tell him stories about her, not necessarily talk about her in general. Okay, so I guess I did wanna talk about her. I nodded, and he squeezed my shoulder with the hand he had around my shoulders.

"She loved you like her own, Soul; every time she came to visit she would ask how you were doing. She did that because she wanted to make sure you were okay, and remember that one time in second grade when Ox called you names? Remember how you cried, and my mom made you chocolate milk? She held you till you stopped crying, because she cared. You always said it was embarrassing, but I thought it was so nice of her. I also thought it was cute how she held a tiny Soul in her arms, and let you sit on her lap," I said, ending with a little giggle. I could feel some tears, because remembering all this was really sad. I felt Soul laugh, and I smiled at. I kind of liked his laugh, how it sounded like his voice, but was also a bit deeper sounding.

"I told you I thought it was embarrassing, because I wanted to sound cool. I don't want to admit I loved you mom as if she was mine, because remember my mom left when I was six months old. Your mom was the closest thing I had to a mom, and I felt like she was my family," he said. I felt my eyes open wider, because I remembered how tough it was last year for him. His brother coming over and telling him his mom hadn't died, she had left the family 'cause it was all too much for her. I remember his eyes after he heard that, it was almost like someone had just stabbed him. I remember him dropping to his knees, and me yelling his name. He didn't talk for a week, and we fought poorly on missions. When I was hugging him while he was crying, his tears felt like they were stinging me. That was that first time we had fallen asleep together, he was in my arms though. We had slipped into a sweet sleep right there on the floor in front of the door, and when I woke up he was crying while sleeping. It was so agonizing to watch him; he still blames himself to this day for her leaving.

"Maka?" he said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pulled my head off of his, and he lifted his head up. I wiped away some tears in my eyes, so that they wouldn't spill over.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

That's when I broke down crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Soul, we're gonna be late for our plane!" I yelled over my shoulder, rushing toward the terminal. I had my black suitcase in one hand, and in the other I had a small bag to carry stuff for the plane. I was half running, half walking towards our plane while trying to ignore how cold it was inside the airport. I looked back over my shoulder to check on Soul, but I accidentally bumped into someone. I stumbled back, almost dropping all my stuff. I looked up angrily, to see a man with weirdly cut brown hair.

"Watch it, little girl!" he yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes, and continued to walk again. I felt a hand grab the back of my comfy, pink sweater. It yanked me back, and spun me around to face the man with the nose ring.

"Excuse me; I have a flight to get on!" I yelled at him. He just smirked at me, and brought his face to level with mine. He opened his mouth about to yell, when a lady in black appeared behind him.

"Giriko, release her. She is just a child," the lady in black said. He stuck out his tongue at me, and let go of my sweater. I nodded to thank the lady, and she gave me a warm smile. I turned around, and started heading toward my plane again. Papa wasn't with us because he had left yesterday, to start setting up the funeral for Mom.

"Next time look where you're going Tiny Tits," I heard a voice behind me say, and I snapped my head back to see Soul looking at me. He had a slim white headband holding his hair back, not his thick one that he uses for sports. It made him look like a little kid, and it looked cute. I looked forward again, ignoring my own thoughts, and found gate 4-D. I walked up to the lady behind the little desk, and she took my ticket. I stepped onto the plane, and sat in the very back seat of coach. I sat closest to the window, and Soul sat beside me in the two seat row. I put my suitcase in the overhead, and my airplane-bag by my feet. Soul did the same, and sat down in his seat when he was done. We both buckled our seatbelts, and waited quietly for the speaker to tell us we were ready to go into the air. About two minutes later a lady came on the overhead speaker.

"Okay passengers, thanks for riding Death National! We will have about a five hour flight, and we will depart in just a few moments! Please buckle your seatbelts, and stay in your seat. Keep all electronics off until I say so, because if you don't it will mess with the plane. Food carts will come around twice every hour, and don't open the side doors. Respect the other passengers, and don't cause trouble! Thank you!" a sweet voice said, and I started digging around the bag by my feet. I pulled out a book, and raised it above my head. I smashed it down on Soul's head while I quietly said, "Maka Chop," and put the book back in my lap.

"Wait, what was that for?!" he yelled quite loudly, and some people turned back to look at us. Soul was looking at me like I was some rabid animal, and I started to pretend like I was about to cry. I had been doing this crying-bit for a couple years now, and I think I perfected it.

"B-but Soul…" I stuttered, making fake tears form in my eyes. I covered my face with my hands, and peeked through my fingers to see people staring at Soul like he was a monster. I started fake trembling, and took my hands away from my face. Soul was staring at me sadly, and pushed up the arm rest so it wasn't between us. He pulled me into a hug, and stuffed his blushing face into my shoulder. I started trembling my lip, and he made the hug tighten. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and brought his ear to my lips.

"Don't ever call me Tiny Tits again," I whispered, and smiled deviously. He let go of me, and pushed the arm rest back between us. He crossed his arms, and looked at his legs with a big pink blush on his face. The lady in front of us chuckled, must have heard what I said to Soul. Nosy lady, shouldn't be listening in.

"Not cool Maka," he said under his breath. I triumphantly smiled, and I started to feel the plane move. I looked out the window to see us moving backwards when a hand reached across my view, and pulled down the little plastic cover on the window. I looked back at Soul, and started to pout. We barely ever traveled, and I like looking out the window when we did travel. He knew that, but if I pulled that cover back up another fight would start. I wasn't in the mood for that, and I don't want people staring at us again. I just angrily crossed my arms, and looked at the seat in front of me.

"Don't act like a child, watch a movie with me," he said, while not looking at me. Soul pulled out his laptop. He also pulled out a pair of headphones, and handed one of the buds to me. I slipped it lightly into my ear, and put my head close to Soul's so I could see the screen. We were about to watch Soul's favorite movie, which was some action movie that I didn't know the name of. He plugged the headphones into his laptop, and the sound came out as some fast-paced music.

"You dirty scumbag, come back here!" one of the men yelled, chasing a really buff man down the street. This movie was starting to bore me, and it had only been two seconds. I started to yawn, remembering I hadn't slept last night from excitement of going on a plane.

My head started to nod back and forth, and I was trying to stay awake to watch the movie. After a couple seconds, I let myself fall into the sleepiness. I pressed the back of my head against the head rest, and let my eyes close themselves. A warm feeling went over my body, and I fell asleep.

"_Soul, where's my mom?" I yelled at him, while running down the sidewalk. I was looking for her everywhere, not able to find her. I was almost in tears when Soul grabbed my wrist._

"_Maka… face it…" he said to me quietly, and I tried jerking my arm away from him. He had a tight grip on my wrist, and it kind of hurt. My head was bowed down, and tears were falling from my eyes. They were flailing everywhere since I was shaking my head in response to him. _

"_No! Let go! I have to find mama! Let go of me Soul!" I screamed, and Soul pulled me closer to him by my wrist. My forehead was pressed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed the front of his shirt tightly, and realized my whole body was shaking. _

"_But… mama… let me find her…" I whimpered pathetically, and started gasping for a breath. I was crying uncontrollably now, and there was no stopping me. I felt Soul push me back a bit, and look at me. _

"_Maka," he gasped. My eyes widened as he started to lean in closer to me. I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath on me._

I woke up quickly with a gasp, and noticed my head was on Soul's shoulder. I tried pulling my head up, but Soul's head was laid on top of mine. I guess that's why I felt his breathing. I sat there with my eyes closed for a few seconds, and put a hand on Soul's arm.

"Soul, wake up," I whispered, shaking his arm. He lifted up his head, his eyelids drooping sleepily. I lifted my head up next, and looked to the left to see a food cart. I raised my hand, and the lady looked at me while nodding her head once.

"Could you get my friend and me some water?" I asked her and she smiled before walking off. I pulled a folder out of my open backpack, and laid the folder on my lap. I opened it up, and slipped out a paper that had at least 500 words typed on it. I reviewed my work, and looked over at Soul. I noticed his eyes were closed, and he was sitting back looking very relaxed.

"Soul, didn't you write something for my mama's funeral?" I whined and he opened one eye before sighing. He closed his eye, and sat up straight when the water came back. Without looking he grabbed a large cup off the cart, lifted the cup to his lips, to a large gulp of water, and let out a deep breath. He opened his crimson eyes, and he put his drink in the cup holder.

"You see Maka; I'm doing this new thing. It's called winging it. I'm going to do improv," he said to me. He was going to improv at my mom's funeral? Oh hell no, he better be joking.

"Either write the speech, or don't speak at all!" I loudly whispered and turned away while crossing my arms. He just groaned, and I heard him take a loud gulp of water. The lady who gave Soul the water was still in the aisle. I leaned over Soul's body, and grabbed my water off the cart. I put it in the cup holder, and the lady laughed. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"You two are the cutest boyfriend and girlfriend ever! You two truly love each other, but fight so much! I think it's hilarious!" the lady said while giggling. My eyes widened, and I started to blush. I looked over to see Soul looking at me; not a single part of his face blushing. I gave small smile to the lady, and tried not to hide behind a book. This is so embarrassing, why isn't Soul embarrassed?

"Um, no, we're actually just friends and roommates. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we would never date," I said. Suddenly my heart started to heart, and my hand flew to my chest. I gripped my shirt, and Soul turned to me worried. It was just like that dream; someone said we would only ever be friends. I got stabbed in the heart and died in that dream. Why does it hurt so much to say the truth? It really shouldn't hurt at all.

"Maka, are you okay?" he asked me. I flinched, and tried to breathe. My words were caught in my throat, and I was choking on them. I just sat there staring at the ground while clutching my chest. Soul reached his hands out and started to shake me, and I blinked a couple times before he stopped shaking me.

"I'm fine, thought I had seen a dark soul. Sorry," I said, faking a smile. Soul just dropped his hands from my shoulders, while rolling his eyes. He sat back in his seat correctly, and I looked up to notice the lady in the aisle had left. The speaker came on, announcing we would be landing soon. Wow, Soul and I must have slept for a couple hours. I put everything I had pulled out of my backpack back into my bag. I zipped it up, and lay back in my seat with a sigh. I closed my eyes to relax for a few minutes.

"Maka, you know that's the second person this week that's thought we were dating," Soul suddenly said out of the blue. My eyes flashed open, and my heart stung for a second. Why was he bringing this up? We were about to land, and I didn't want to go to our hotel in awkward silence. I didn't need anything to drive my focus away from this trip and my mom's funeral.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, my voice sounding like one long groan. I didn't want to talk about this; it was an extremely uncomfortable topic to talk about. Why did he mention it? Stop it Maka; just let him say what he wants to say. My breathing became a little quicker, but I hoped Soul wouldn't notice.

"Nothing, I just think it's kinda funny. People thinking I would date someone like you. You're cool and all, but you are _not _my style," he said, putting his arms behind his head. I could feel my body heat grow with my anger, and I tried to control myself best I could. What did he mean by that?!

"What's your _style_?" I growled, turning to look at him. I suddenly heard the speaker come on, and a flight attendant announce we would be landing shortly. Soul laughed at my question, and started to put everything on his lap back into his bag.

"My style is the long-legged, pretty, no particular body type, athletic, somewhat smart, cool girl. What else would it be?" he asked. I looked down at myself, and noticed I did have pretty long legs. I have a body type, but he said that didn't matter. I'm athletic; I swing a scythe around and jump everywhere almost every day. I'm really smart; I mean I just won the Spelling Bee. I'm not pretty or cool though, so I guess he would never date me. Why does that matter though?

"Oh, okay. That's cool," I said to him'; continuing to just look at the ground. We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Soul, come on hurry up!" I yelled, pushing open the door to our hotel room. Papa was paying for it, since I didn't want to stay in Mama's old house with him. So he bought us a hotel room instead.

"Chill out Maka, Lord, you are so anxious," he mumbled behind me. I just ran in and jumped onto the hotel's comfy, white bed. I just lied there, feeling like I was on a cloud. Then I realized something; there is only one bed in this room. Papa only rented us one room…

"Shit," Soul said, looking at the room. I guess he noticed the one bed thing too, and he didn't seem too happy about it. He was looking at the TV though, so I felt kind of confused. I sat up, and hung my feet over the bed.

"What is it Soul? Is something wrong?" I asked him, placing my hands on my knees. I started to swing my feet back and forth, every once in a while my heels would hit the bed.

"Someone left behind a movie, and I don't know whether or not to turn it in to the hotel. What do you think, Maka?" he asked, turning to me. I just looked at him like, '_Really? That's your biggest worry?_'

"What movie is it?" I asked. I stood up, and picked up my bag. I unzipped it, and pulled out my bag of toiletries.

"It's called _The Death book_. I think it's a romance, do you want it?" he asked me; tossing it in my direction. I guess he didn't notice I was holding something, because it hit me in the head. I dropped my bag, and I fell back into the bed. A small groan came out from behind my lips, and my hand flew to my forehead.

"Oops," I heard Soul say. I just laughed a bit, and sat up again. I bent over and grabbed my bag off the floor. I got off the bed, and walked to the bathroom. I suddenly saw the lights flash off, and the door slam shut. I ran to the door, and started pounding on it.

"Ha, ha, ha! Funny joke Soul! Now open the door!" I yelled, and I started trying to flip on the light. The little switch was stuck, and a little later I just gave up on turning on the light. I began pounding on the door again, and my hand scattered around in the darkness to find the door handle. I got a grip on the handle, to feel someone holding the door shut, or it was locked. I started to panic, because the darkness was not my best friend.

"Soul, open the door!" I whimpered, and I heard him laughing from the other side. I just kept trying to pull open the door, and I kept pounding on the door. That was until the door swung open, and the darkness revealed a light. The door pushed me back, and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor, my knees in the air, and my butt on the ground. I saw Soul standing there; a big smile spread across his face.

"So I guess you're scared of the dark, huh, Maka?" he asked, giving out a little laugh. I just jumped up from the ground, and lunged towards him. I threw my arms around his waist, and it knocked him back into the wall. My bare hands had a grip on the back of his t-shirt, and my head was pressed up against his chest.

"That wasn't funny, Soul," I said quietly, my body shaking. I felt like such a wimp; seeming afraid of the dark. I don't know why I was so frightened right now. Usually it didn't bother me, but maybe it was because I couldn't escape it? Maybe I was scared because it all happened so suddenly? I don't like being trapped in a space, and not being able to get out when I want.

"Maka, are you okay?" he asked, probably surprised that I lunged at him. Maybe he thought I was suddenly going to attack? I was going to attack him later; that was one thing I knew for sure.

"I just don't like being trapped somewhere," I said to him, starting to pull myself up. I just walked over to the bed, and tried to keep my balance while standing. I heard Soul stand up, and run his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, why don't we go out soon? I'll buy, and we can come back for some wine," he suggested. Usually anywhere else, you couldn't have wine until you were eighteen. That's different for where we live though. Anyone who was at least a Class 3 meister/weapon could drink, but not unless another person was with them.

"Fine," I muttered, and looked out the window to notice the sky growing darker. I grabbed my luggage, and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I remember I had brought a couple dresses in case of events, and I was glad I had brought them. I pulled out a plain purple dress with a dark pink hem, and I started to get ready for our dinner.

"Maka, hurry up in there!" Soul yelled, banging on the bathroom door loudly. I tightened up my curled pigtail, and un-locked the bathroom door. I pulled open the door, to reveal a somewhat nicely dressed Soul. He had a long sleeve black button up shirt and some nice blue jeans on. He a white tie slung around his neck, and his hair looked nicely brushed. I smiled at him; wondering how I looked to him.

"Oh my God," he gasped, looking me up and down. So that's how I looked, and with smile I spun around for him. He just laughed, and held out his hand. I place mine in his, and pulled me out of the bathroom. His hand slipped from mine, and he pulled open the hotel door for me. I walked through it, and we took the stairs instead of the escalator. We walked out the front door, and started to walk around the street.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, looking at the pavement. We turned a corner, and I noticed a couple eating ice cream together. I don't know why, but I always became strangely jealous of other couples when I was with Soul. I mean were not a couple, so that's the strange thing. Maybe it's just because I'm a girl?

"It's a surprise, but we've just arrived," he said, pointing up to a sign. It said Bosco on it, which was usually for brunch. I guess it was for dinner too? I thought of these things as we walked into the restaurant. Soul walked up to the little desk thing, and started talking to the hostess.

"Hello, and welcome to Bosco, how may I help you?" she said with a monotone voice.

"Table for two, please?" Soul asked, looking at her face. She looked up, and their eyes met. A goofy smile spread across her face, and she stood up quickly. She started walking us towards a booth, and gave us each a menu as we sat down. She turned to walk away, but she caught a glance of Soul giving her a wink.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him, putting two fingers to my temple. God, did he always have to make girls somewhat fall for him to get what he wants? It gets annoying sometimes. Wait, why am _I _acting jealous?

"I'm just kidding, what do you want to drink and eat? I want to order that at the same time so we can get back to the hotel quicker. I really want some wine tonight," he said, placing his menu back on the table. Soon enough the waitress came back, and took our orders. Our meals arrived, we ate them, she gave us the check, and then we left. We walked back to the hotel, and up to our room. We didn't really talk much at dinner, so I just decided to skip telling that part to you.

"So Maka, did you like your meal?" he asked me, and I nodded in response. Soul grabbed the room phone, and called for some wine to our room. It came up a couple minutes later, and Soul opened the door to let the man in. A cart was pushed in, and on top were two glasses and a bottle of wine. The man left the cart, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

"What does wine taste like, Soul?" I asked him, taking a glass from the table. Soul popped the cap off, and poured the red wine into my tall glass. I looked down at it, and swished the drink around.

"It tastes pretty good, kinda hard to describe," he said, pouring some wine into his own tall glass. He took a sip, and then I took my very first sip of wine. It slid down my throat with ease, and the taste made me feel a bit happy. I liked how it tasted, so I took a sip more.

"This is really good, how come you've never let me have this before?" I asked Soul, starting to sway a bit. Just so I wouldn't fall over, I walked over and sat on the couch. I took a sip more, and crossed my legs.

"I was able tell you'd get tipsy easily," he said, "and so I was right." He took a sip from his glass, and gave a smile. I just laughed a bit, and drank the rest of the glass in one gulp. I stood up, and stumbled to pour myself another glass. I took a big gulp from that, leaving about half of the glass empty.

"You know that white headband you were wearing earlier? The skinny, plastic one? You look like a little boy when you where it!" I said, and I started to giggle a bit. I took a sip from my wine, and put my hand over my mouth to quiet my giggles. I fell back onto the couch, spilling a bit of wine on my dress. It blended in, so who cares?

"Maka, you're getting a bit-"he hiccups, "dru-u-unk!" He said it in almost a sing-song voice, and I giggled at it. God, is this how I am when I get a little too much wine? I gulped down the rest of my wine, and patted a spot next to me on the couch. Soul walked over, and sat down next to me. I slung my arm around his shoulders, and put my forehead on his chest.

"I'm not drunk Soulie, I'm just happy!" I said, letting out a fit of giggles. Oh God, I was going to regret this tomorrow. Shit, I was supposed to be sophisticated about drinking wine, but I'll probably get better with drinking later on in life. I heard Soul's laugh, and a silly smile spread across my face. I should probably stop; I know what this is going to lead to. I've seen movies before, and I don't like what was going to happen next.

I dropped the empty glass of wine onto the floor, and pounced onto Soul. My hands were pushing down on his shoulders, and our legs were intertwined. I was on top of him; my chest touching his. My face was in front of his, and he began to smile. I guess he was kinda drunk too, and after I thought that he gulped down the full glass of wine. He started to lean in slowly; tilting his head at an angle. Was he trying to kiss me?

I couldn't think anything else, because at that moment my head crashed onto chest. My arms went around him, and I snuggled up into his body warmth. My eyes slowly closed, and I felt Soul brush the hair on top of my forehead back. I opened my eyes, and looked up right as he was leaning down towards me. He kissed my forehead, and then my eyes closed again. He wrapped his arms around me, and stroked my hair. I fell into a quiet sleep on the couch with Soul.

_I was sitting in a chair; sipping wine and tapping my foot to the beat of an old song. The song was played by the piano, and it went together beautifully. My eyes were closed, and I kept hearing different things._

"_You know you don't have to sit there," someone said. I opened my eyes to see Black*Star and Soul in nice suits. I nodded, and stood up. My feet fell through the floor, and __I realized the floor was actually water. I began to scream, and my arms were out in front of me. I was trying to grab on to something; anything at all. I felt my body hit something hard and my head it too. A little bit of blood spurted from my mouth, and my eyes closed again. I felt darkness over take me, and I…_

My eyes opened, and I looked up to see myself on top of Soul. I blinked a couple times, trying to figure out what was going on. I pulled up my hand, and slapped him across the face. I had no emotion that I was expressing when I slapped him.

"Dafuq?" Soul mumbled, and opened his eyes to see me lying on him. My face was pretty close to his, and I realized that as he started to smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out why he was smirking at me.

"Maka, if you want to kiss me just say so. Okay?" he joked, and I just stood up. I walked over, grabbed Soul's feet, and dragged him on to the floor. He hit his head with a _thud, _and I smiled at his pain. I do _not _want to kiss him.

"God, you coulda just said no…" said the boy on the floor, while rubbing the back of his head. I walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains aside to see the beautiful city. The skies outside were a little dreary, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a good day.

Oh wait, today is my mom's funeral. Shit.

I ran into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. When I was done showering, I blow dried my hair, and brushed it out real good. I started applying makeup to my face; which was only mascara, eyeliner, and some blush.

"Maka, what the Hell are you doing in there?" Soul yelled, pounding on the door. I just rolled my eyes, and scoffed at him. I was done getting ready on the bathroom for now, so I decided to open the door. I was only in a towel, and opening the door to a very too close to me Soul was kinda uncomfortable. I just shoved past him, and sat on the bed.

"Can you go in the bathroom, and just get ready in there 'till I'm done changing?" I asked him, looking over to his shirtless figure. When did Soul take his shirt off? Was it while I was sleeping? I don't know, the night was still kind of blurry.

"Yeah sure, just call me out when you're ready. 'Kay?" he said to me, and walked into the bathroom with the slam of a door. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a lacy black dress that reached my knees. This was my favorite dress of all time, and I never thought I would wear it to my mom's funeral. I walked over to the window, and with one hand I pulled the curtains shut. I dropped my towel, and put on the necessary things that I had to wear under a lacy dress. I then slipped on the dress over my dry hair and body, and noticed it fit quite nicely on my slim, flat-chested body.

"Can I come out now?" Soul said from the bathroom, and that's when I realized he had brought his bag into the bathroom with him. He had probably already gotten dressed, and in fact he was when he walked out of the bathroom in his outfit. He was wearing a dark, red button up that was long sleeve, a black tie, some black slacks, with some black dress shoes. His hair wasn't being held back by anything that I could see, and it looked neatly brushed. I smiled at him, and then I noticed he was looking at me while blushing.

"You, you look really beautiful," he said, looking away from me. I just blushed a little, and giggled in response. Wow, Soul thought I looked beautiful? Well, it was sometimes hard to impress Soul when it came to looks. So I really do must look good.


	4. Author's note!

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note. If you wanna know why I haven't and won't be writing for a while, then keep reading. If you don't wanna know, then stop reading write now.**

**Okay, so I'm kinda going through some rough times. I've been really sick lately, and I've been in the hospital for the past two weeks. I can't focus on this fanfiction, and I get a headache by just the mere thought of writing this fanfiction. This story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Sorry to disappoint. I have a massive headache right now; just from writing this note. Please don't unfollow me, and please don't take me off your favorites list. I would write if I could; it's just a really bad time right now. I'm really sorry, and I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. **


End file.
